


Movie Night at the Vegas'

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, Movie Night, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Cat and Jade have some fun at Tori's house.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West, Jade/Cat
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	Movie Night at the Vegas'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Seeing as everyone is awash with the nostalgia that came along with the emergence of Disney Plus - and seeing as I'm just now getting into the Victorious fandom after all these years - I decided I'd write this oneshot. I want to write a slow burn fic later on for Cade, but for now, I hope this smutty oneshot will do!
> 
> Happy reading, ya lil nasties.

I pulled into Tori’s driveway at 8 in the evening. Switching off the engine, I turned to my side to see a beautiful Cat, her huge grin bright as ever on her face as she went on one of her famous irrelevant tangents. I was listening (as I always did, no matter how annoying I used to find her) but admiring her face at the same time. Per the norm, she was gesticulating passionately while describing the next morbid tale about her brother, the smile that was always on her face burning brighter as she noticed me paying attention. I leaned my cheek against my palm and listened to her, nodding as she completed the story and laughing as it finished.

“...and so that’s why my brother isn’t allowed at Karaoke Dokie anymore!” she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in her lap and grinning at me.

“Huh. I guess he deserves it, then.” I commented mildly, pretending to seem uninterested. She giggled and nodded vigorously before launching into her next tale.

Though there was many a time in the past when I would love nothing more than to strangle Cat when she did this, there was also something so endearing about her. She was like a little flower that always danced, rain or shine, happy or not. Her endless optimism and innocence made her so special to me; who wouldn’t want to preserve such sweetness? Don’t get me wrong, I _ am _ a cold-hearted bitch. Even I’ll admit that. (That’s why I don’t think I could ever have a chance with her.) But she is the only one in our group whom I know would never, no matter what, let the past mar her opinion of me. That’s one of the other great things about Cat - whenever you see her next, it’s like she’s a clean slate. You get endless second chances and never any less affection.

I don’t know when my feelings developed for her, but I only recognized them properly at the beginning of this year. I had still been with Beck at the time, but I had begun to realize that perhaps there was more to my sexuality than I had originally thought there was. After all, I had grown up with little crushes on various Disney princesses as well as princes, and the idea of making out with a girl had never struck me as bizarre. But I knew my parents would abhor the idea in every sense of the word - especially my father, whose stony regime would sooner cripple my liberty than allow me to date a girl.

When I had begun questioning my sexuality, I had broken up with Beck in order to give myself time to figure things out. I still loved him and didn’t want to hurt him - especially as I had begun to realize my feelings for Cat. He was hurt but understood and, in true Beck fashion, parted with me with not bitterness, but one more… passionate night together. Indeed, breakup sex is my specialty.

But now, I was more certain than ever that I was bisexual and head-over-heels in love with Cat Valentine. Though it was painful to be with her like this, I couldn’t resist spending time with her - and besides, everyone knows I’m a _ wee _ bit of a masochist. I knew I couldn’t have her, but hanging out with her was substitute enough. However, I didn’t want to make things too obvious; so I never volunteered myself to hang out with her, simply agreeing when she asked me to take her places, tagging along when the group decided to go out, and, tonight, driving her to Tori’s house for a movie night.

It hurt to pretend that I hated her, but acting is, indeed, a cruel craft.

“Look, Cat,” I cut her off in the middle of her story, “It’s about time we went in. Tori’s probably waiting for these chips for our nachos.” I gestured to the bag of chips we had brought.

“Oh, you’re right! Let’s go, Jade! What’s the holdup?” Cat was completely unfazed by how I had interrupted her, instead grabbing the bag and bouncing out of the car. She was incredible.

“Ooh, almost forgot something!” she exclaimed, turning back and leaping into the car again. She emerged with a thick, fuzzy blanket. “That was close!”

“Sure was. I wish you would’ve frozen instead.” I climbed out of my car and shut the door behind me, sauntering coolly behind Cat as she skipped to the door. By the time I made it to the door, Tori had opened it, greeting us as we walked in.

“Hey, guys! You ready for nachos?” she grinned, taking the bag from Cat. “Go get settled on the couch, and I’ll get them ready.”

“Yeah, and hurry the hell up. I’m hungry,” I quipped. Making a beeline for the couch, I couldn’t help but notice that Cat followed and sat right next to me, bouncing on the seat.

“Heey, Jade! Lil Red!” Andre greeted us. I rolled my eyes at him and sank back in the seat as Cat waved enthusiastically at the others, who had arrived before us.

“Hi, everyone!” she cheered. “I was just telling Jade this hilarious story about how my brother got banned from Karaoke Dokie!” And, just like that, there she went again. I engaged in quiet conversation with Beck, who was at my side, but I was listening to Cat’s every word, clinging to them as always, even if no one else did. I swallowed as I felt her thighs pressed up against mine, filling me with the contrasting urges to simultaneously scoot away and bring her closer.

I was made all too aware of her bare legs through my fishnet stockings. All at once, it was too much, and I turned to her and glared. She made that squeak she’s so wont to do when she’s afraid (making my heart clench) and scooted away from me. _ Crisis averted. _

At least, that’s what I wanted to tell myself, but I could feel the wetness in my pants already. It was at this point that I realized how long it had been since I’d slept with someone. I scowled. My sensitivity was at an all-time high. _ This is gonna be one hell of a fucking night._

* * *

Tori soon finished making the nachos and placed them on the coffee table. We began to devour them happily as she dimmed the lights and started playing the movie, some thriller I hadn’t bothered to catch the name of. I liked thrillers, but I was only here to see Cat and, to some extent, the others. I might hate them, but I also love them.

I had known that a movie like this would be too scary for Cat and had informed her beforehand, too. She had beamed up at me and said, “That’s okay! If I get scared, I can always look at you instead!” And then she had laughed, making me think she hadn’t meant that at all, or perhaps just in a friendly way. But it had given me butterflies nonetheless.

As expected, as the movie progressed, Cat began getting jumpy at each crescendo of the music, each scream, each wound showed on-screen. The thick blanket she had wrapped herself up in didn’t seem to offer any comfort. She would yelp and grab onto my arm, burying her face in my shoulder. Though I pretended to find it annoying, I only felt tenderness on the inside, daring to reach out and pat her knee at some point. She looked up at me gratefully as I did so, her eyes twinkling in the reflection of the movie. Though it was dark, I could see the taint of bloodrush on her cheeks, probably from fear. Or something else. I turned my attention back to the movie, acting as if her eyes hadn’t done anything to me.

Yet after several minutes of Cat continuing to be frightened by the movie, the others were starting to notice, too. “Cat, are you good?” Tori asked, and Cat nodded shakily in response. I rolled my eyes.

“Cat, you are clearly, not ‘good.’ Look, do you need a coloring book or something to distract you from the scary movie?” I scoffed.

_“What’s that supposed to mean?!”_ she exclaimed, jumping up. I groaned and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back down before the others could intervene. But as I yanked her back onto the couch, she tried to resist. I was stronger, so my force along with her attempt to escape combined in her being launched directly into my lap. I played it off, nonchalant, and covered us up with the blanket, resting my hand on hers. “Now hush, Cat.”

She seemed to immediately sober and got comfortable lying on my chest. I had never realized before how small she was. Her chin was tucked directly beneath my head, and she fit perfectly curled up against my lap like this. I bet she wouldn’t even notice if I leaned down and kissed her head.

I soon forgot the past annoyances of her frightened state, as she completely calmed down. But she had placed my hand on her thigh and kept hers on top of mine, and this position was making me extremely uncomfortable, no matter how blissful it was. Her flower seemed far too close to my hand. _ I don’t want to hurt her. _

I focused as hard as I could on the TV screen, trying not to feel Cat’s bare thighs, trying not to imagine reaching under her short skirt, trying not to shift to make her feel like she had to move. But even focusing on the TV proved to be a bad idea.

The scene had diverted from suspenseful to sensual. I swallowed thickly as I saw a woman shove her lover up against the wall, kissing him passionately. Cat, I couldn’t help but notice, was staring intently at the screen, almost transfixed. She had begun leaning up and away from my chest, her hands on my knees and her backside pressed up against my lower abdomen. My throat went dry as I heard a little noise, a curious noise, sound from the back of her throat. On-screen, the lovers began tearing at each others’ clothes, their most intimate parts cleverly obscured. They fell upon a bed and began making sounds unfit for the virgin ears of Cat.

I don’t know when it began, but Cat had started - perhaps absentmindedly - rocking her hips slowly against me. Her nails dug into my knees as a particularly load moan of pleasure sounded from the speakers, and I bit my lip. _ No, this isn’t happening. _

Her rear ground against my core. _ Cat fucking Valentine is not getting turned on in my lap. _

In an attempt to get her to stop, I reached over and placed my hands on her waist. _Shit shit shit. Bad idea._ _Very bad idea._

I could not believe my ears; she seemed to trill happily, not loud enough so anyone except us two could hear. I felt the vibrations of the noise in her waist. Almost torturously slowly so the others wouldn’t notice, I leaned up so I could get close to her ear. I wanted to growl what I said, I wanted to have sternness and authority in my voice. It would command her to hush and stay still, perhaps. And she would stop, and we could go back to the movie. A guilt-free night would ensue. I rehearsed it in my head before I said it. So I leaned forward so my mouth was next to her ear, and then - 

_ “Cat…” _

\- it came out as a husky, breathy moan, nothing like I had intended. She squeaked quietly, as if knowing she was doing something bad, unable to stop herself. I sighed softly, nearly succumbing to all of the desires I had withheld from myself for years, the thought of it dizzying. I let my nails glide up and down the sides of her waist, growling softly in her ear so only us two could hear. She hummed breathily in response.

Something raw and powerful nearly gripped me then and there. I fought it for her sake, for if I hadn’t, I would’ve ripped her pussy in two. My nethers were throbbing, but I found myself wanting to satisfy her instead of myself this time. This selflessness was a completely new feeling, but it didn’t stop me, not for a moment. Without a word, my nails slid down her stomach to the waistband of her skirt. I snapped it against her stomach lightly, perfectly timing her yelp with a jumpscare in the movie. But neither of us was paying attention this time. I moved past her skirt and slipped underneath it instead, feeling her thighs tighten under my touch. With my other hand, I patted her waist gently. I felt her relax a little, but her hands maintained their death-grip on my knees.

I was in a teasing mood. My fingers traced circles on the insides of her thighs, making her squirm in my lap. I smirked as I felt her backside rubbing up against me again. Feeling some mercy, I let my fingers find the warm spot on her panties.

I bit my lip hard as I felt the undeniably damp spot. They stuck to her flower; I traced lazy circles upon her little love button which I could feel underneath. My heart was pounding and my head was spinning, and I was loving this. I spelled my name out on her blossom with my finger. Then, almost mockingly, I spelled out “kitten.” I could feel her holding in her indignant cries at my teasing. She had grabbed onto my wrist and continued to squirm.

I chuckled and pushed aside the fabric of her panties to reveal her exposed kitty. I felt her body tense in my hold, so I stroked up and down her left arm soothingly, leaning forward and kiss her soft neck. She dared to tilt her head back slightly and gasp as I gathered my courage and began stroking her exposed surface, my stomach lurching at how positively soaked she was. The scent of sex instantly hit my nose, and I murmured sultry nothings into her ear.

“God… you’re so cute, Cat…”

My finger slipped within her. Inside, I was screaming, but on the outside, I kept it cool. Cat’s entire body was shivering as she tried not to make a noise. I slowly began to thrust it in and out of her. She was trembling but had a faint, dazed smile on her face, her eyes filled with unmistakable pleasure. 

“So wet…”

I let my thumb graze over her little love button, imbuing another round of squirms from her. I chuckled and teased it gently, eventually giving in and rubbing it rigorously. Suddenly, Cat relaxed back onto my chest, her own body heaving with poorly-concealed panting. She leaned back to look at me, her eyes pleading. I immediately stopped and withdrew my finger, thinking I’d hurt her.

“Is it okay?” I whispered, not bothering to mask the concern in my voice.

“J-Jade…” she whimpered, looking up at me with her beautiful eyes. It was the first thing she had said to me since… this… started. My blood ran cold. “Jade…”

_ Please, please, please. Don’t tell me I did something wrong. _

Her hand reached behind her and tangled in my hair, combing through it lovingly with her fingers.

_ “Please… more…” _

I released a huge sigh of relief and almost instinctively kissed her on her head. She shut her eyes as I inserted two fingers in her this time, moving at a steady pace. Her hand in my hair tightened and tugged lightly, but I barely noticed. My only concern was making her feel good. I leaned down to her neck again and kissed her there softly, even nipping her boldly. Her little purr grew louder; her hips started moving in tandem with my fingers. Her walls began to tighten - her nails began to dig.

“J-Jade, I… I think…” she whispered desperately. 

“I’ve got you.” I kissed her on her ear, leaving a little bite, and she squeaked - a little too loudly.

Beck’s intrusive body suddenly leaned in. He put his hand on Cat’s shoulder. “Hey, you alright? ‘S the movie too scary?”

I wanted to snort, but I halted my fingers immediately, looking at the television as if that was all I had been focusing on the whole time. I knew Cat could act - she was wonderful - but this was different. She was blushing hotly, unmistakably so even in just the light of the TV, and she was panting. In addition, the rush of her climax approaching and leaving so quickly was sure to disable her further.

“W-what… what’s that supposed to mean?! I’m j-just fine!” she managed to squeak, but her broken breaths made Beck raise his eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

I was suddenly overcome with a most devilish urge. I grinned.“Yeah, Cat, what’s the matter? Why can’t you keep quiet?” I asked. Without much thought, I suddenly pinched Cat’s clit, twisting it sharply. The poor girl nearly fell off my lap, disguising her moan with a weak shriek.

_ “Jaade!” _ she cried, staring at me intensely. “I’m _ so _quiet! I’m… a-okay, Beck! Absolutely nothing’s wrong h-here!”

Beck eyed us two suspiciously but shrugged and leaned back in his seat, turning his attention back to the movie.

I snorted, and Cat slapped my hand. “Jade! That was mean!” she whisper-shouted.

“Oh, shut up. You liked it.” I hissed, flicking her button, making her gasp sharply. And she soon remembered the fire burning at her core, and she settled back into me.  
  
“Y-yes… I did… please… let me finish.”

Hearing her beg and seeing her avoid eye contact with me out of embarrassment turned me on more than I already was. It wouldn’t be hard to get her off from here. I bit my lip and went back to work, going faster than before, my free hand going to her throat as it was covered by the blanket. I squeezed gently and growled into her ear:

_ “Come for me.” _

And suddenly, Cat’s body tightened and attempted to hide the convulsions that followed. Her head tilted back onto my shoulder and I covered her mouth with my hand immediately, loving the feeling of her hips bucking haphazardly against my fingers in a desperate attempt to get the most from them as she rode out her climax. Her fingers, which had maintained a white-knuckled grip on my hair throughout her entire orgasm, loosened and went limp, and she panted heavily, the sound masked by the screams coming from the television. I gently slipped my fingers out of her and kissed her on her temple, smirking as I raised my hand to my mouth and licked my fingers clean. Her face flushed darker than before, and she turned around on my lap so she was facing me, burying her face in my shoulder. I chuckled and rubbed her back, as I would do for the rest of the movie.

* * *

After the movie ended, Cat and I quickly said our goodbyes, not wanting to stay for the sleepover that was supposed to happen afterwards. Tori, Andre, and Robbie raised some protest, but Beck tempered them, eyeing us curiously. He had always been smart. He probably understood.

I led Cat back to my car wordlessly and settled in it with her. I couldn’t help but notice, as I put on my seatbelt, that she was staring down at her hands clasped nervously in her lap. I sighed. I wanted to talk to her about what just happened, but I also wasn’t one for talking about… feelings. I knew that I had to do this, though. For her.

“Cat?”

She looked up at me, her eyes large and dark and intense as ever. And she said nothing.

“Cat… do you… want to talk?”

Nothing. Her eyes darted to and from both of my eyes.

“Cat-”

“I like you! I’ve - I’ve - I’ve always liked you, Jade! I’m sorry! I know you don’t feel the same way! I-I just... had to tell you...” And she hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment, sliding down in the seat.

I was absolutely bewildered. I paused for a second, shook my head, and leaned forward, pulling her back up in her seat and gently taking her hands from her face. We were inches apart; I gazed comfortingly in her eyes before chuckling softly and closing the distance between us.

She melted into me, a soft moan of relief slipping from her throat. She knew she could release the sound of her appreciation now, in the protective shield of my car. Her tiny hands cupped my cheeks, and as her breath ran out, she parted for only a moment to look into my eyes and kiss me again, and again, and again. No one and nothing had ever felt like this before. My mind was fizzing, short-circuiting, malfunctioning. The sweetness of her mouth against mine. I grunted softly, my hand slipping down to her waist, remembering the same curve it had been tracing in the dark just an hour earlier.

When we finally parted, I took her chin in between my fingers and tilted her head up to me.

“I like you, too, Cat.”

And just like that, her face glowed with the power of her beaming cheeks. I smiled fondly and framed her cheek with my palm.

“Now, don’t doubt that I like you. That’s, like, literally crazy. Considering what we just did.” I snickered. “Got it?”

She turned red but nodded vigorously. “Kay kay, Jadey!”

“Don’t. Call me. That,” I growled.

“B-but… Jadey!” she pouted, looking up at me with her puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes as I started the car, checking to make sure I had my wallet. I was planning to drive her to a nice restaurant for the evening. “Pweaaase?”

I groaned half-jokingly as I pulled out of the driveway. “Fine!”


End file.
